Pretty woMAN
by Miss Heedictator
Summary: Cast: Kim Heechul, HanGeng HANCHUL Genre : YAOI/Romance (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) Seorang pengusaha yang sedang kebingungan di jalan tidak sengaja mengajak 'pria malam' bernama Cinderella. Akankah hubungan mereka tetap pada seharusnya? Hubungan bisnis malam atau akan muncul perasaan yang tidak diinginkan?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW FF OF HANCHUL~**

 **BELUM BISA LANJUTIN FIRE & WATER**

 **KEBAWA BAPER SAMA EUNHAE~**

 **GA BISA BAYANGIN 2 TAHUN TANPA EUNHAE**

 **JAILNYA MEREKA, SKINSHIP MEREKA, MOMENT REAL MEREKA~**

 **AAAA~ I'M GONNA CRYING AGAIN...**

 **EUNHAE ADALAH ENLIST KEDUA SETELAH LEETEUK YANG BISA BUAT GUE MEWEK DAN BILANG "PLEASE, DON'T GO."**

 **BAGI GUE, EUNHAE IS FUCKING REAL (SETELAH HANCHUL TENTUNYA)**

 **ENTAH KENAPA PERSAHABATAN MEREKA GANJIL**

 **SEDEKAT ITU, SEMESRA ITU, SEPERHATIAN ITU**

 **APAKAH ITU TANDA PERSAHABATAN?**

 **I THINK...NO**

 **SAHABAT, TIDAK GUGUP JIKA MENATAP MATA SAHABATNYA**

 **SAHABAT, TIDAK TERSENYUM DAN MENATAP PENUH RASA SAAT BERBICARA**

 **SAHABAT, ANYWAY...TIDAK AKAN BILANG "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU."**

 **I'M PROM15E**

 **SELAMA 2 TAHUN, GUE BAKAL SHARE ALL ABOUT EUNHAE**

 **PLIS SUPPORT OUR EUNHAE~**

 **IF THEY REALY FUCKING REAL...**

 **FOR GOD SAKE, DON'T HATE THEM**

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

 **pretty (wo)MAN**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- Han Geng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- Lee Sungmin**

 **\- Cho Kyuhyun**

 **\- Park Jungsoo**

 **\- ZhouMi**

 **\- and other SJ's member**

 **(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)**

 _Summary_

 _Seorang pengusaha yang sedang kebingungan di jalan, mendapatkan lebih dari yang dia tawarkan ketika tidak sengaja mengajak 'pria malam' bernama Cinderella. Dan dirinya langsung tak bisa lepas dari kucing cantik hingga memintanya tinggal selama seminggu._

 _Akankah hubungan mereka tetap pada seharusnya? Hubungan bisnis malam atau akan muncul perasaan yang tidak diinginkan?_

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

Selalu sama, pembicaraan membosankan, orang-orang membosankan, dan kehidupan yang membosankan. Bisnis, pihak sosial, rapat dewan, uang, dan lain-lain. Segala sesuatu tentang kehidupan Hangeng adalah membosankan, atau setidaknya berlaku untuknya. Setelah berita soal perceraiannya, hidupnya kini dipenuhi kalangan media yang ingin meliput atau sekedar mengorek kehidupan pribadinya.

"Kau sudah menatap minuman mu selama setengah jam. Apakah ada yang salah?" Kyuhyun bertanya, mitra bisnis Hangeng sekaligus sahabatnya. "Ini pesta, pergilah berbaur."

"Aku tidak merasa bagus untuk berbaur." Hangeng menjawab datar.

"Pesta ini penting untuk project yang sedang kita kerjakan." Kyuhyun menjelaskan, "Kau tidak bisa hanya berdiri di sudut dan tidak berbicara dengan siapapun. Presdir ingin kita membuat mereka menjual sahamnya pada kita, kita perlu membuat kesan yang baik."

"Kita sudah punya 3 perusahaan. Pesta ini tampak tak ada gunanya bagiku. Aku butuh udara segar."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi," Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghentikan temannya yang mulai bergerak menuju pintu keluar. "Kita masih perlu bicara dengan Direktur Park."

"Kau dapat menangani Direktur Park sendiri. Atur pertemuan makan malam dengannya." Hangeng menawarkan, "Sekarang, aku akan kembali ke hotel."

"Tapi, supir tidak akan kembali kesini untuk menjemputmu selama satu jam. Tak bisakah kau menunggu selama itu?"

"Tidak, berikan kunci mobilmu." Hangeng memerintahkan, "Aku akan mengendarai mobilmu untuk kembali ke hotel dan kau dapat menggunakan layanan mobil dalam satu jam nanti."

"Tapi, kau tidak pernah ke Seoul sebelumnya. Kau tidak tahu arah kembali ke hotel." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, "Hyung, tunggulah satu jam."

"Aku tidak bisa," Hangeng membantah, ia melihat mantan kekasihnya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Tiffany disini."

"Dia mantanmu kan? Lagipula dia menikah dengan salah satu klien kita, jadi tentu dia akan datang ke pesta ini."

"Berikan kunci mobilmu, Kyuhyun."

"Sejak kapan kau takut pada mantanmu? Pergi dan berbicara dengannya."

"Please, berikan kuncinya." Hangeng melihat Tiffany berjalan mendekat kepadanya

"Apakah kau akan pergi?" Tiffany bertanya dan berhenti di samping mereka

"Ya," Hangeng menjawab. "Apa kau menikmati pestanya? Maaf aku tak datang ke pernikahanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Kau selalu sibuk."

"Aku sedikit menyesal. Kau terlihat begitu senang dengannya." Hangeng tertawa kecil, ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman

"Aku senang," Tiffany mengangguk, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Hangeng meyakinkan, "Kyuhyun hendak meminjamkan mobilnya, jadi aku bisa pergi dan menjernihkan kepalaku. Pesta membuatku bosan."

"Kedengarannya bagus." Tiffany setuju, ia tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. "Hanya saja kau jangan tersesat. Aku tahu Seoul belum akrab denganmu dan kau bisa bingung dengan navigasi."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Hangeng tersenyum, ia mengambil kunci mobil Kyuhyun. "Bersenang-senanglah."

"Hyung, tunggu..." Kyuhyun memanggil Hangeng, tapi diabaikan olehnya

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

Sejujurnya, melihat Tiffany tidak menyenangkan, ia memiliki kenangan buruk soal mantannya. Bahkan, mereka tidak putus dengan baik. Pekerjaan yang mendorong mereka untuk berpisah dan juga kurangnya minat pada wanita. Setelah perceraian pertamanya dengan Jessica, Tiffany adalah hubungan kedua nya. Tapi mereka tahu ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Hangeng selalu merasa hubungannya dengan wanita takkan bertahan lama. Faktanya, ia lebih suka ditemani pria, dan ini adalah hal yang hanya Kyuhyun ketahui.

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

Deringan alarm terdengar menggema di sebuah kamar kecil di sebuah apartemen. Seorang pria bangun dari tidurnya, kaki telanjangnya menggantung di sisi tempat tidur dan ia mengacak-ngacak rambut blondenya. Ia mengambil alarm dan melihat waktu nya, jam 08:00 malam waktunya bekerja.

Enggan keluar dari selimut yang nyaman, Kim Heechul duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala lalu menguap keras. Wajah sayu, rambut berantakan, mata bengkak karena kurang tidur. Jika pelanggan melihatnya seperti ini, mereka kan berpikir dua kali untuk menyewanya. Ia mengamati kamarnya untuk melihat tanda-tanda teman sekamarnya, Sungmin.

"Dia pasti sudah pergi untuk minum,"

Heechul beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Membolak-balik pakaian yang tergantung didalam. Ini sabtu malam dan akan ada banyak pria kaya yang kesepian di luar sana. Ia perlu berpakaian istimewa. Ia menarik wig pirang yang pendek dengan pita diatasnya, gaun hitam ketat, blazer hitam, sepatu boots merah dan melemparkan semuanya ke tempat tidur.

Ini adalah kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Rutinitas yang sama, berpakaian sexy, berjalan-jalan, mendekati pelanggan, melakukan seks dan mulai lagi terus seperti itu. Pekerjaan rendah dan kotor, tetapi ia harus membiayai hidupny. Dia hanya berharap ada sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, sesuatu yang layak untuk hidup.

"Buka pintu!" suara pria berteriak, diikuti ketukan keras di pintu. "Aku butuh kau untuk membayar sewa!"

"Bayar sewa?" Heechul berbisik, "Sungmin seharusnya sudah membayarnya."

Ia merapikan lipstiknya dan memakai wig pirang. Lalu bercermin sebentar.

"Buka pintu! Aku tahu kau didalam!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Sungmin," Heechul geram, ia mengambil sepatu boots merahnya dan meraih tas dari lantai.

Membuka jendela kamarnya, ia naik keluar dan menuju tangga darurat di samping jendela. Ia lalu melompat dari sana dan mendarat mulus di jalan. Memakai sepatu bootsnya dan bergegas menuju tempat Sungmin.

Melewati 3 blok dari apartemennya, sebuah bar kecil bernama "Bunny Bar" adalahbar yang terkenal disana. Seperti yang Heechul perkirakan, ia menemukan Sungmin duduk disalah satu meja sambil mengobrol dengan pria yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Sungmin memakai wig coklat panjang, dan gaun leopard, ia tampak kacau, dan Heechul bisa pastikan ia habis melakukan seks disana.

"Dimana uang sewa kamar, Sungmin?" Heechul bertanya. "Aku memberikannya padamu pagi tadi. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku berutang sedikit uang dan kemudian aku membeli sesuatu."

"Kau membeli obat-obatan?" Heechul menghela nafas panjang. "Sungmin! Kau tidak bisa terus melakukan hal ini. Berhenti mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu."

"Maafkan aku, oke?" Sungmin meminta maaf. "Aku butuh sesuatu. Aku akan membayar sewa besok."

Heechul menarik Sungmin keluar dari bar dan menyeretnya ke trotoar.

"Hyung, aku mau di bar saja." Rengek Sungmin

"Mari kita bekerja seperti biasa dan usahakan kau mendapat banyak uang nanti. Agar kita bisa tinggal di apartemen sebulan lagi." Heechul meyakinkan

"Hyung,"

"Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku di sudut-sudut jalan, menggoda pria, membiarkan mereka seenaknya menggunakan tubuhku." Heechul menggeleng, mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri sudut-sudut yang biasa mereka lewati setiap malamnya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi memangnya?" Sungmin bertanya, "Orang seperti kita tak ada tempat untuk pergi. Ini sudah menjadi takdir kita, hyung."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan cari tahu." Heechul menyatakan, ia cemberut karena ia melihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat berdiri di tempat mereka.

"Seungkwan!" Sungmin berteriak pada anak itu, "Ini tempat kami. Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu?!"

"Aku hanya menjaga tempat kalian, hyung." Seungkwan tertawa, "Tenanglah."

"Pergi ke tempat lain sana,"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Seungkwan setuju, ia tidak ingin punya masalah dengan mereka

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak kepadanya," ucap Heechul. "Apa yang salah denganmu malam ini?"

"Tidak ada," Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya lelah."

"Apa menurutmu kita harus pindah? Sudut ini sangat sepi." Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Apakah kau melihat itu?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menunjuk mobil sport merah berhenti tepat di depan bar. "Itu bukan jenis mobil yang sering lewat disini."

"Mungkin dia tersesat?"

"Mungkin kau harus pergi dan bertanya kepadanya, dia tampan." Sungmin menunjuk pria yang keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekitar.

"Itu bukan sudut kita," Heechul beralasan, ia melihat Seungkwan mulai menghampiri pria itu.

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir?!" Sungmin berteriak, "Kita yang melihatnya pertama."

Sungmin bergegas menghampiri Seungkwan dan mengganggunya, Heechul menghela nafasnya dan menuju pria yang sedang berdiri di kap mobilnya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu malam ini?" Heechul memandang pria muda dihadapannya, tampan dan ia pria china. "Kau manis, aku bisa memberikan lebih untuk itu."

"Uh? Ah..terima kasih." Orang itu menjawab, ia tampak sedikit gugup. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan arah."

"Biayanya $5."

"Aku harus membayar untuk penunjuk arah?"

"Sekarang jadi $10."

"Baiklah, hanya beritahu aku arah mana yang menuju ke Gangnam?"

"$20, dan aku akan menunjukkanmu secara pribadi," Heechul menyeringai, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa meminta persetujuan pria itu.

"Baiklah," orang china itu menelan ludah dengan gugup dan mulai masuk ke mobil. Ia mengendarainya dan sesekali melirik ke arah pria cantik di sampingnya. "Kemana kita pergi?"

"Ambil kiri di lampu merah pertama dan kemudian langsung lurus saja sekitar 8 blok kedepan." Heechul menjawab, ia melihat mobil dan mengelus jok mobilnya. "Mobil yang bagus."

"Ini bukan milikku."

"Apa kau mencurinya?" Heechul bercanda

"Ini milik temanku."

"Jadi, siapa namamu, orang china?"

"Hangeng," jawab orang itu, "Dan kau?"

"Cinderella."

"Entah kenapa aku tak percaya itu."

"Percaya pada apa yang kau inginkan," Heechul mengangkat bahu, ia menatap Hangeng

"Jadi, Cinderella, pekerjaan apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?" Hangeng bertanya, mencoba basa-basi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Heechul tertawa kecil, "Aku berdiri di sudut jalan dengan mini dress dan sepatu booots juga memakai wig."

"Benar," Hangeng mengangguk, "Maaf, aku biasanya tidak menghabiskan waktu di daerah sini."

"Dilihat dari aksenmu, kau pasti belum lama tinggal di Seoul."

"Aku melakukan bisnis disini."

"Kenapa kau berhenti disana tadi?"

"Kata orang sekitar, disini tempat layanan mobil."

"Bagus," Heechul menyeringai, ia meraba paha pria china itu. "Kau sudah mendapatkan layanan mobil."

"Kau menggangguku menyetir."

"Berhenti," Heechul menawarkan, "Biar aku saja yang menyetir."

"Berapa tarifmu?"

"Kenapa bertanya? Kau berpikir untuk menyewaku?" Heechul menggoda, ia menempatkan tangannya di sekitar area sensitif Hangeng.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu."

"$150."

"Malam?"

"Satu jam," jawab Heechul.

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

"Hotel yang bagus," Heechul mengamati depan hotel yang mewah dan ternama di Seoul. "Apakah ini tempat kau tinggal?"

"Ya, terima ksaih sudah menunjukkan arah kepadaku. Ini bayaranmu." Hangeng mengucapkan terima kasih, menyerahkan Heechul uang. "Bagaimana kau akan kembali?"

"Aku akan naik kereta bawa tanah atau bus," Heechul mengangkat bahu, "$20 tidak cukup untuk naik taksi."

"Oke, hati-hati." Hangeng mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan masuk menuju hotel.

Heechul mengangguk dan mulai berbalik berjalan ke trotoar. Sebelum ia berjalan jauh, suara ragu-ragu memanggilnya.

"C-Cinderella!" Hangeng memanggil, "Diluar dingin. Apakah kau mau masuk ke dalam sebentar?"

"Baiklah," Heechul tersenyum, ia berjalan kembali ke pintu masuk hotel. "Itu akan dikenakan biaya."

"$150, aku tahu." Hangeng mengangguk, ia melepas jaket cokelatnya dan menempatkannya di punggung Heechul. "Ini, pakailah. Aku tidak mau pegawai hotel berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

"Aku tak mau," Heechul mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa perduliku dengan perkataan orang."

"Pakailah."

"Aku tidak mau," Heechul membantah, ia menjatuhkan jaketnya dan berjalan ke dalam hotel.

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**COMEBACK WELL LEE HYUKJAE~ LEE DONGHAE~**

 **COMEBACK WELL...**

 **DAMN IT! BAPER GUE!**

 **OKE CHAP 2 RILIS...**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

 **pretty (wo)MAN**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- Han Geng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- Lee Sungmin**

 **\- Cho Kyuhyun**

 **\- Park Jungsoo**

 **\- ZhouMi**

 **\- and other SJ's member**

 **(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)**

 _Summary_

 _Seorang pengusaha yang sedang kebingungan di jalan, mendapatkan lebih dari yang dia tawarkan ketika tidak sengaja mengajak 'pria malam' bernama Cinderella. Dan dirinya langsung tak bisa lepas dari kucing cantik hingga memintanya tinggal selama seminggu._

 _Akankah hubungan mereka tetap pada seharusnya? Hubungan bisnis malam atau akan muncul perasaan yang tidak diinginkan?_

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

"Kau tinggal disini?" Heechul takjub saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar hotel mewah di lantai 6. "Kau sangat kaya, orang china?"

"Tidak juga," Hangeng tersenyum sendiri saat ia melihat Heechul menyelinap ke ruang tamu tanpa melepas sepatu boots nya. "Buatlah dirimu nyaman. Aku harus menelpon seseorang."

"Ini tengah malam, siapa yang kau telepon?"

"Temanku, untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah aman sampai ke hotel. Apakah kau lapar?"

"Sangat, tapi aku tidak berpikir kita punya waktu untuk makan. Kau hanya memiliki satu jam, ingat?" Heechul berkomentar, ia duduk di sofa dan melepaskan sepatu bootsnya.

"Kita punya banyak waktu," Hangeng meyakinkan, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menelpon seseorang.

Heechul memutuskan untuk menjelajahi ruangan sementara Hangeng pergi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berada di dalam hotel mahal. Ruangan yang bergaya seperti di majalah-majalah yang ia lihat. Heechul membuka pintu balkon dan melangkah keluar membiarkan udara malam yang dingin menerpa kulitnya.

"Hati-hati, kita di lantai 6." Suara lembut Hangeng berbicara dari ambang pintu, menyebabkan Heechul berbalik dan melihat pelanggannya.

Heechul menatap pria di hadapannya. Rambut hitam, mata lembut dan usianya mungkin tak berbeda jauh darinya. Ia tampak seperti pria yang baik. Tapi biasanya semua orang baik pada awalnya saja, mungkin setelah dia menyewa, dia akan berlaku kasar seperti yang lain.

"Kau menatapku, orang china." Heechul menyeringai, "Apa yang kau lihat orang china?"

"Kau sangat indah," Hangeng mengangguk, "Sekarang, masuk ke dalam. Disini dingin."

"Aku bisa menghangatkanmu." Heechul menawarkan, tapi Hangeng hanya menanggapinya dengan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Heechul menghela nafas frustasi, ia mengikuti pelanggannya kembali ke dalam. Hangeng duduk di sofa dengan remote TV ditangannya. Heechul menaikkan alisnya melihat orang china itu menyalakan tv dan mulai menggonta-ganti channel, seolah-olah malam ini malam yang normal seperti biasanya.

"Kau hanya memiliki satu jam. Ayo kita melakukan seks." Heechul cemberut, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat ada yang membunyikan bel pintu.

"Itu sampanye."

Heechul memutar matanya, ia bergerak ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Pekerja hotel itu tampak terkejut melihat seorang pria dengan gaun dan wig.

"Layanan kamar, nona...eh maksudku tuan...uh..."

"Bawa ke dalam," Heechul tertawa

Heechul menyaksikan Hangeng memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke karyawan itu. Dia bisa membayangkan bahwa orang china itu akan memberinya banyak uang setelah ia menyewanya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Hangeng membuka gabus sampanye dan menuangkannya ke gelas.

"Ini," bisik Hangeng, ia memberikan Heechul segelas sampanye. "Ayo duduk denganku dan mari kita menonton film."

"Sebuah film seks?" Heechul bertanya dengan seringai saat ia mengambil gelas sampanye dari tangan Hangeng.

"Disney." Hangeng mengangkat bahu

"Disney?" Heechul mengulang. "Aku memang memiliki nama Cinderella, tapi tidakkah kau ingin melakukan hal lain? Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Berapa tarifmu untuk sepanjang malam?" tanya Hangeng, "Aku tidak bisa mengirimmu pulang di tengah malam, aku bisa mati kedinginan."

"Kau takkan mampu membayarnya." Heechul menggeleng.

"Coba saja,"

"$500."

"Bagus." Hangeng setuju, "Sekarang, kita punya waktu untuk menonton film."

"Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan seks denganku, orang china?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun padamu," Hangeng meyakinkan. "Ayo duduk denganku, Cinderella."

"Kau mungkin seorang pembunuh berantai," Heechul menggumam sendiri sambil menjatuhkan diri disamping pelanggan. "Yang baik biasanya adalah seorang psikopat."

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

Beberapa jam berikutnya sangat terasa aneh bagi Heechul. Hangeng hanya duduk diam disampingnya, meminum sampanye dan menonton film cinderella. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, ia merasa sulit untuk percaya bahwa orang china ini membayarnya $500 hanya untuk menonton tv.

"Mengapa kau memilih Cinderella untuk namamu?" Hangeng bertanya, matanya masih terfokus pada tv.

"Karena aku terjebak di sebuah lubang dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar." Heechul beralasan, "Ku pikir kehidupanku tak berbeda jauh dengan Cinderella."

"Aku pikir itu karena kau sedang mencari pangeran tampan menyelamatkanmu?"

"Pangeran tampan itu tidak nyata. Dia hanya sosok yang dibuat-buat untuk membuat anak perempuan merasa lebih baik tentang kehidupan. Suatu hari pangeran akan datang menyelamatkan mereka, bla..., bla...," Heechul mengoceh, "Aku bukan menyelamatkan diri menunggu beberapa orang. Pangeran tidak ada."

"Tapi, putri ada." Hangeng bergumam, matanya beralih dari layar untuk menatap Heechul, kata-katanya dan tindakannya tidak diketahui oleh Heechul.

Heechul berdiri dan menghalangi pandangan Hangeng. Hangeng melebarkan matanya saat Heechul melepas dress yang ia pakai.

"Kau tidak perlu..."

"Ssstt..." Heechul menjatuhkan pakaiannya ke lantai. "Kau membayarku dengan banyak uang. Setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai gantinya."

"Tapi...," Hangeng mulai, tapi kata-katanya terhenti saat Heechul mulai merangkak ke arahnya.

Hangeng menahan nafas dan melihat keseksian Heechul yang berlutut di antara kakinya. Ia kemudian mulai menempatkan ciuman lembut di sepanjang garis rahang Hangeng dan lehernya. Perlahan ia melepas celana milik Hangeng dan terus menciumi lehernya. Hangeng mulai menyentuh wajah Heechul dan berusaha mencium bibirnya, tapi ditolak.

"Aku tidak mencium pelanggan ku di bibir," jelas Heechul. "Itu hanya untuk orang yang saling mencintai."

"Dimana kau mencium mereka?"

"Disini," Heechul mencium apa yang tersembunyi di dalam celana orang china itu.

Erangan serak keluar dari bibir Hangeng, menyewa pria cantik dihadapannya bukan hal yang dipikirkannya. Ia memintanya menemani sepanjang malam hanya utnuk membebaskannya dari dunia bisnis yang membuat kepalanya pecah. Pertemuannya dengan Cinderella, atau siapapun nama aslinya, telah berdampak baik untuk pikirannya. Ia merasa jauh lebih santai dan dirinya sekarang berada dalam bibir lembut Cinderella.

Tindakan ini menganggu pikirannya, tapi Hangeng tak bisa membantu apapun. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa wanita atau pria pantas melakukan hal ini. Menjadi objek seks yang harus dibayar ataupun diperlakukan secara tidak wajar. Cinderella adalah manusia dan dia tidak pantas dijadikan perangkat kesenangan kotor. Semakin lama pria cantik yang menggodanya terus masuk kedalam pikiran Hangeng. Dia ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentangnya, bukan dengan cara seksual, meskipun seks akan menyenangkan. Tinggal di Seoul sangat kesepian, walaupun ada Kyuhyun yang mengganggunya tapi akan lebih baik kalau setiap malam bertemu dengan pria cantik dengan lidah yang terampil, baik dalam percakapan ataupun hal lainnya, seperti yang saat ini mereka lakukan.

"Kau nikmat, orang china." Heechul menjilat bibirnya yang basah karena klimaks Hangeng.

"Aku akan mandi," Hangeng terengah-engah, ia berdiri dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Heechul bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, reaksi orang china itu sangat aneh.

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

Hangeng duduk membaca koran dan meminum secangkir kopi sambil menunggu orang yang tidur di kamarnya bahkan di kasurnya untuk bangun. Ya, Cinderella memang menarik dan sangat menggoda, tapi Hangeng tidak benar-benar berencana untuk tidur dengannya. Ia hanya ingin memberikan Cinderella tempat untuk tidur dan menginap.

"Maaf, aku tertidur," suara grogi Cinderella terdengar saat memasuki ruang makan dimana Hangeng tengah duduk disana. "Bayar aku $500 dan aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Duduklah dan makan sesuatu," Hangeng menawarkan, ia melirik keatas untuk melihat Heechul, wig pirangnya sudah ia lepas. "Aku suka rambutmu yang seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Heechul terlihat gelisah dengan rambutnya. "Aku pikir wig adalah sentuhan yang bagus."

"Duduklah, aku sudah memesan kopi dan donat. Aku harap kau suka," Hangeng tersenyum

"Aku tidak begitu suka manis," jawab Heechul, ia bersandar pada sisi meja di sebelah Hangeng.

"Ada kursi, duduklah." Hangeng menunjuk kursi sebelahnya dengan gugup.

"Aku akan berdiri," Heechul menyeringai, ia mengambil cangkir kopi Hangeng dan meminumnya. "Espresso?"

"Iya,"

"Good," Heechul mengedipkan matanya sambil terus meminumnya. "Dimana uangku? Aku tahu kita tidak berbuat apa-apa, tapi kau bisa membangunkanku dan bukan tidur di sofa. Aku bukan seorang putri, orang china."

"Uangmu ada disana." Hangeng menjawab, ia menunjuk amplop di meja dekat pintu balkon. "$500, seperti yang kita sepakati."

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku mandi sebelum pergi?" Heechul tersenyum, ia meletakkan cangkir kopi ke atas meja sebelum berjalan menuju meja untuk mengambil uangnya.

"Silahkan," Hangeng setuju, "Tinggal selama yang kau inginkan. Aku harus pergi bekeja, jadi kau bisa memiliki kamar untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Kau sangat percaya, orang china. Bagaimana jika aku mencuri sesuatu? Kau mengenalku dari jalanan. Bisa saja aku seorang penjahat." Heechul bercanda sambil membuka amplop di atas meja dan mulai menghitung uangnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang penjahat," Hangeng mengangkat bahu. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Kau terlalu polos, orang china." Heechul tertawa

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

Hangeng memeriksa handphone nya, dan terdapat belasan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi temannya yang khawatir.

"Aku sudah meneleponmu sepanjang pagi," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Aku berada di kamarku sepanjang malam. Aku meneleponmu semalam, ingat?"

"Kau terdengar aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam?"

"Mungkin,"

"Hyung, apakah kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis atau sesuatu?"

"Bukan seorang gadis,"

"Oh tidak, kau memiliki seorang pria di kamarmu, kan?" Kyuhyun berasumsi. "Aku tidak tahu apakah harus mengucapkan selamat kepadamu atau cemburu. Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Di bar hotel," Hangeng berbohong.

"Kau terdengar lebih bahagia daripada di pesta kemarin. Apakah dia baik kepadamu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau biasanya terlihat baik saat kau selesai melakukan sesuatu."

"Kyu!"

"Jangan terdengar begitu terkejut, itu benar kan?" Kyuhyun tertawa, "Apapun yang kau lakukan semalam, jangan biarkan dia pergi. Sudah sangat lama kau tidak terlihat bahagia, kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, hyung."

"Ya, aku mengerti." Gumam Hangeng, suara seseorang bernyanyi terdengar dari kamar mandi. Apakah itu Cinderella? "Aku akan menemuimu di kantor. Bye~"

Hangeng menutup teleponnya, ia bisa mendengar Cinderella bernyanyi, suaranya indah dan menyenangkan. Lalu ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi pelan.

"Cinderella?"

"Orang china?" Heechul tertawa, "Kau tidak harus mengetuk pintu. Masuklah."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, ayo masuk, orang china."

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Hangeng melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Cinderella tengah berendam di bak besar dekat jendela. Bak mandi penuh busa dan gelembung, sehingga menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjang Heechul. Hangeng bisa melihat dengan jelas bahu putihnya, lengan dan wajah cantiknya. Dan itu tidak terlalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Apakah kau ingin sesuatu?" Heechul bertanya, ia menatap Hangeng curiga sambil bermain gelembung di tangannya. "Aku pikir kau pergi bekerja? Aku memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar dengan busa. Tak apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hangeng, "Aku punya permintaan."

"Oh, ini terdengar serius."

"Aku akan berada di Seoul selama seminggu."

"Bagus untukmu. Lihat banyak tempat disini. Coba kunjungi Lotte World atau taman bermain. Kau terlihat seperti terlalu banyak bekerja."

"Aku ingin mempekerjakanmu selama seminggu. Kau tahu, untuk menjadi hmm..."

"Objek seks?"

"Bukan." Hangeng menggeleng, "Untuk menemaniku, aku kesepian disini. Aku tidak mengenal banyak orang dan aku ingin ada seseorang yang bisa kuajak berbicara."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku tinggal disini selama seminggu?"

"Iya."

"Untuk menemanimu bertukar pikiran?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak akan mampu membayarku, orang china." Heechul tertawa. "Seminggu waktu berharga yang akan dikenakan tarif termahal."

"Berapa?"

"$7000."

"Baiklah," Hangeng setuju, "Tapi, dengan satu syarat?"

"Apa itu?"

"Katakan padaku nama aslimu."

"Tidak," Heechul menggeleng. "Jika Cinderella terlalu panjang, kau bisa memanggilku Rella. Aku tidak memberitahu pelanggan nama asliku."

"Panggil aku Hangeng. Aku tidak suka dengan panggilan, orang china."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu, Hannie?" Heechul menawarkan, ponselnya berdering di samping bak mandi. "Itu mungkin teman sekamarku, ia ingin memastikan bahwa aku masih hidup. Kau lebih baik bergegas pergi bekerja. Aku akan berada disini ketika kau pulang."

"Aku akan meninggalkan kartu kreditku. Kau harus pergi membeli jas dan dasi. Aku akan membawamu untuk makan malam nanti."

"Kau tidak perlu membawaku keluar untuk makan malam."

"Jawablah teleponmu," Hangeng tersneyum, "Aku akan pulang sekitar pukul 6. Pastikan kau siap saat itu."

"Aku akan pergi telanjang nanti," Heechul menggerutu setelah Hangeng meninggalkan kamar mandi, ia tidak menyukai pelanggannya bersikap seperti itu. Apa aku tidak menarik dimatanya?

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" suara panik Sungmin terdengar setelah Heechul menjawab panggilannya.

"Tenanglah, Sungmin. Aku baik-baik saja." Heechul tertawa kecil, "Aku lebih dari baik."

"Dimana kau? Setelah kau pergi dengan mobil itu, aku khawatir."

"Aku disebuah hotel mewah di Gangnam." Ucap Heechul. "Aku sedang berbicara denganmu dari kamar mandi, sambil menikmati mandi busa dan aku tadi meminum secangkir espresso."

"Orang itu sangat kaya?"

"Sangat kaya." Heechul menajwab, "Ia mempekerjakanku selama seminggu penuh."

"Seminggu? Apakah kau akan melakukannya?"

"Untuk $7000 aku harus melakukannya." Heechul menjawab, "Dia memberiku $500 untuk semalam dan yang aku lakukan hanya blow job. Aku akan meninggalkan $450 untukmu, kau bisa membayar sewa dan membayar utangmu."

"Hyung, terima kasih." Sungmin menjawab, terdengar imut. "Apakah orang ini aneh? Apakah dia jelek? Sesuatu harus salah dengan dirinya."

"Dia tenang, baik dan perhatian." Heechul mengatakan, "Dia sangat tampan, seperti pangeran."

"Aku pikir kau mengatakan bahwa pangeran tidak ada."

"Ya, memang tidak ada. Tapi aku pikir orang ini bisa menjadi pangeran untukku."

"Oke, ini sangat menarik!" Sungmin menjerit seperti gadis remaja yang menonton konser. "Kau harus meneleponku setiap hari dan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Heechul tertawa, "Kau berhati-hatilah selama aku tidak ada dan jangan lupa ambil uangnya."

"Kau juga, hyung."

"Ah iya, Sungmin-ah, dimana aku harus pergi untuk membeli setelan jas? Dia meninggalkan kartu kredit untukku." Heechul bertanya sebelum menutup teleponnya. "Dia ingin mengajakku makan malam."

"Kau di Gangnam, ada toko-toko desainer dimana-mana." Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Pergilah dengan uang itu. Belilah sesuatu!"

"Tenanglah, Sungmin." Heechul tertawa, "Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu, aku janji."

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

Setelah selesai mandi, ia makan donat dan minum kopi yang telah disediakan Hangeng. Bahkan jika ia tidak suka manis, tapi ia lapar. Setelah ia memakai kembali gaun hitam dan blazernya, memakai boots dan wig blonde nya, ia bersiap pergi dari sana. Ia mengambil kunci kamar dan kartu kredit Hangeng dari meja makan dan berjalan ke lobi. Berbeda dengan semalam ketika lobi kosong, ruangan itu kini penuh dengan para tamu yang kaya raya dan staff hotel. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya saat ia melangkah keluar dari lift.

"Mereka semua sok kaya." Heechul bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, manajer hotel melihat dirinya dengan senyum cerah dan lesung pipitnya yang manis.

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

Setelah keluar dari hotel dan dengan lesu Heechul turun dari taksi. Supir taksi membawanya ke mall paling mahal di Gangnam. Jika ia bermain dengan uang orang lain, mungkin ia akan menghabiskannya. Mall penuh sesak dengan orang-orang kaya bahkan lebih sombong, mereka menatap aneh pada Heechul. Ia berjalan mencari toko pakaian pria yang bagus, Heechul melangkah masuk dan mulai membolak-balik rak pakaian desainer. Dia tidak tahu apa ukuran jas yang cocok untuknya, tapi ia yakin bisa mengetahuinya.

"Maaf, nona?" salah satu pegawai perempuan berbicara dan menyapanya. "Ini adalah toko pria. Aku tidak berpikir..."

"Aku seorang pria," Heechul menjawab, "Dapatkah kau menunjukkan setalan jas terbaik disini?"

"Oh," gadis itu sedikit terganggu oleh kehadiran Heechul. "Maaf, kami tidak memiliki apapun yang cocok dengan anda. Coba toko lain."

"Apa?"

"Kami tidak menjual ke pelanggan seperti anda."

"Apa maksudmu sepertiku?" Heechul menggeram, "Apa karena aku berpenampilan seperti ini? Apakah karena aku gay?"

"Ya..."

"Atau apakah karena aku terlihat seperti pekerja seks?" Heechul menendang salah satu manekin dan membuat pembeli lain melihat ke arah mereka

"Tuan, saya meminta anda pergi sekarang."

"Aku akan pergi ketika aku ingin." Heechul melemparkan ke lantai beberapa pakaian disana.

"Aku akan memanggil keamanan."

"Panggil saja, aku tidak perduli." Heechul mendengus sebelum ia keluar dari toko.

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

"Permisi, nona." Suara seorang pria memanggil Heechul karena ia berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel dengan marah-marah. "Nona, aku perlu berbicara denganmu."

"Apa?!" Heechul berteriak, ia berbalik untuk melihat manajer berlesung pipit di depannya. "Aku tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus untuk dilecehkan!"

"Oh, kau seorang pria."

"Tentu saja!" Heechul melihat ke bawah dan membaca name tag manajer. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Park Jungsoo?"

"Panggil aku Leeteuk," pria itu tersenyum, "Bisakah kau ke kantorku? Aku perlu mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan."

"Tanyakan disini."

"Apakah kau penghuni disini, atau..."

"Aku mengunjungi seorang tamu." Heechul menjawab, ia mengambil kunci kamar Hangeng dan menunjukkannya

"Kamar no 69, Lantai 6?" Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tamu dari Tuan Hangeng?"

"Iya,"

"Aku mengerti," Leeteuk mengangguk, "Berapa lama kau akan tinggal bersamanya?"

"Seminggu,"

"Kau sepupunya?"

"Bukan, aku simpanannya."

"Oke," Leeteuk tersipu, "Dapatkah aku membuat permintaan kecil selama kau disini, Tuan..."

"Kim."

"Tuan Kim," Leeteuk mengangguk, "Ini adalah hotel terkemuka di Gangnam dan sementara aku tidak bisa membuatmu terlihat aneh dengan pakaian ini. Ini membuat para penghuni dan tamu tidak nyaman."

"Aku tidak memiliki pakaian apapun." Heechul informasi, ia mengeluarkan kartu kredit Hangeng. "Aku mencoba pergi membeli jas untuk makan malam, tapi wanita di mall mengatakan kepadaku untuk pergi. Aku tidak diperbolehkan membeli setelan jas disana."

"Aku pikir aku bisa membantumu," Leeteuk tersenyum. "Hotel ini memiliki toko desainer. Aku akan menghubungi Zhoumi dan ia bisa menemukan setelan yang tepat."

"Mengapa kau membantuku?"

"Tuan Han adalah penghuni special disini, ia tidak menetap dalam waktu yang lama. Dan itu sudah tugasku untuk membuat Tuan Han tetap nyaman." Leeteuk menjelaskan

"Baik, tunjukkan padaku siapa dan dimana Zhoumi." Heechul mengangkat bahu.

"Baik, ikuti aku."

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

"Jadi, kau perlu setelan jas untuk makan malam?" tanya pria china tinggi, ia pemilik toko pakaian disini

"Ya," jawab Heechul. "Aku tidak perduli berapa biayanya. Semakin mahal, semakin baik."

"Aku suka kalau pelanggan mengatakan hal itu." Zhoumi tersenyum, ia mengambil jaket putih. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Tidak, itu bukan seleraku." Heechul menggeleng. "Apakah kau membantuku karena manajer hotel yang memintanya?"

"Leeteuk hyung adalah temanku dan aku senang bisa membantu orang lain." Zhoumi berbalik dan menemukan setalan lain. "Aku tidak membeda-bedakan pelanggan selama ia memiliki uang. Boleh aku menyarankan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus menghapus cat kuku merahmu dan lipstik sebelum kau keluar untuk makan malam." Zhoumi menyarankan, "Itu tidak cocok dengan setelan jas."

"Apakah aku terlihat perduli?" Heechul menyeringai

"Ini hanya saran. Aku tidak berpikir Tuan Han akan menyebabkan keributan. Dia sosok yang sangat tenang."

"Kau sudah bertemu Hannie?"

"Tuan Han penghuni VIP hotel ini, setiap kali ia berkunjung ke Seoul, ia akan tinggal disini. Dia sering membeli pakaian disini." Zhoumi menjelaskan, "Aku sedikit terkejut melihat ia memiliki tamu saat ini. Dia sangat kesepian sejak perceraiannya."

"Perceraian?" Heechul mengulang, "Ia sudah menikah?"

"Selama beberapa tahun, dan ia memiliki satu anak laki-laki yang tinggal di Amerika bersama mantan istrinya." Zhoumi mengangguk, ia kembali menunjukkan setelan jas hitam. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Heechul berbicara dengan serius, "Katakan kepadaku semua yang kau tahu tentang Hannie."

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHAHAHA~**

 **SEKOP AKHIRNYA KAU BISA KU BULLY!**

 **EPEP 17 FEAT SJ SUDAH TERCIPTA !**

 **DAN LAGI-LAGI GUE BAKAL BIKIN JUNHUI MEMBENCI HEECHUL~**

 **ENTAH KENAPA GUE DEMEN AJA DENGAN AWAL SEPERTI ITU**

 **TAPI BERAKHIR DENGAN HAPPY KOK~**

 **INI CHAP 3 RILIS**

 **HOPE U LIKE IT~ ENJOY!**

 **RCL YA~**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

 **pretty (wo)MAN**

 **Cast**

 **\- Kim Heechul**

 **\- Han Geng**

 **Othercast**

 **\- Lee Sungmin**

 **\- Cho Kyuhyun**

 **\- Park Jungsoo**

 **\- ZhouMi**

 **\- and other SJ's member**

 **(real story belong to LadyVampAsia)**

 _Summary_

 _Seorang pengusaha yang sedang kebingungan di jalan, mendapatkan lebih dari yang dia tawarkan ketika tidak sengaja mengajak 'pria malam' bernama Cinderella. Dan dirinya langsung tak bisa lepas dari kucing cantik hingga memintanya tinggal selama seminggu._

 _Akankah hubungan mereka tetap pada seharusnya? Hubungan bisnis malam atau akan muncul perasaan yang tidak diinginkan?_

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

Hangeng kelelahan saat ia memasuki lobi hotel. Pekerjaannya membuat frustasi dan Kyuhyun seharian sudah mengganggunya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Hangeng menghindari pertanyaan temannya. Ia tidak memberitahu rekan kerjanya bahwa ia menyewa pekerja malam selama seminggu.

"Tuan Han," Leeteuk, manajer hotel, ia menghampiri Hangeng yang masuk ke lobi. "Sepupu tuan sedang menunggu anda di bar."

"Sepupuku?" Hangeng mengulang

"Ya, pria baik yang tinggal di kamar tuan."

"Dia bukan sepupuku."

"Aku tidak mau menarik perhatian orang lain, Tuan." Leeteuk tersenyum

"Dan kau memanggilnya apa?"

"Sepupu tuan," jelas Leeteuk. "Dia menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersiap-siap untuk makan malam dan saat ini ia menunggu tuan, ia ingin memamerkan usahanya."

"Dia menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk bersiap-siap?"

"Ya, aku meminta bantuan Zhoumi mengurusnya." Leeteuk mengangguk, "Dia membantunya memilih setelan jas dan bahkan mereka pergi ke salon bersama-sama. Anehnya, mereka cepat sekali akrab."

"Dapatkah aku meninggalkan tasku disini?" Hangeng bertanya, ia ingin pergi menemui Heechul. "Aku tidak ingin pergi ke kamar, aku ingin langsung menemuinya."

"Silahkan," Leeteuk mengijinkan. "Pergilah bertemu dengan sepupumu."

"Dia bukan sepupuku."

"Aku tahu."

Hangeng meninggalkan tasnya dengan manajer hotel, ia melintasi lobi menuju bar hotel. Tempat minum yang elegan, sebagian besar adalah wisatawan dan pengusaha asing. Hangeng melihat ke sekitar, berusaha mencari putrinya, tetapi ia tidak melihatnya. Satu-satunya gambaran jelas tentang Rella adalah rambut pirang.

"Hannie, disini!" suara yang akrab menarik perhatian Hangeng

Mata Hangeng melebar saat ia mengamati orang yang melambai kepadanya. Rella telah berubah banyak. Ia tidak memakai wig dan rambutnya berwarna hitam sekarang. Wajah cantiknya tidak menggunakan make-up. Rella berdiri sambil mendekati Hangeng dan berputar sekali untuk memamerkan setelan jas yang ia kenakan, lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam tipis. Dia tampak seperti model utama dari halaman W Magazine.

"Kau terlihat..." Hangeng tergagap, "Kau tampak..."

"Tampan," sela Heechul, "Aku tahu itu."

"Kau terlihat indah."

"Sebelumnya tidak?"

"Kau terlihat indah sebelumnya." Hangeng mengklarifikasi, "Kau hanya terlihat berbeda sekarang, tapi dalam cara yang baik."

"Tenang Hannie, aku hanya menggodamu." Heechul mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Hangeng. "Lihat, aku menghapus cat kuku ku. Mimi mengatakan cat kuku tidak cocok dengan setelan jas. Jadi, dimana kita akan pergi makan malam?"

"Aku ingin memiliki makan malam pribadi, tapi masalah pekerjaan muncul. Kita akan makan malam dengan rekan kerjaku." Hangeng menjelaskan, ia mengambil tangan Heechul dan membawanya keluar dari bar. "Rekanku tidak tahu soal ini, jadi aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai temanku dari perguruan tinggi."

"Perguruan tinggi?" Heechul tertawa kecil, "Aku bukan lulusan dari sekolah bagus, apalagi masuk perguruan tinggi."

"Mari kita berpura-pura kau pergi ke sekolah bisnis internasional denganku." Hangeng mengintruksikan. "Tamu makan malam kita sangat penting bagi perusahaan."

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Heechul menggoda, "Aku seorang aktor yang baik."

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

"Kau terlambat," seorang pria tinggi menyapa Hangeng saat mereka mendekati meja. "Aku hampir selesai."

"Maaf, Siwon-ssi." Hangeng meminta maaf, "Pertemuan kita terlambat karena aku harus menemui temanku."

"Temanmu?" Siwon menaikkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kau kenal Hangeng-ssi?"

"Kami teman di universitas," Hangeng menjawab, mereka semua duduk di satu meja, Heechul di sebelah Hangeng dan Siwon di seberang mereka.

"Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu...ummm..."

"Kim," jawab Heechul, ia tidak bersedia memberikan namanya.

"Tuan Kim," Siwon mengangguk, "Apa jenis bisnismu disini, tuan Kim?"

"Aku memiliki satu di sudut kota Gangnam," Heechul tersenyum, "Ini spesialisasi dalam bidang..."

"Spa," Hangeng menyela, "Dia memiliki kualitas terbagus."

"Oh, itu terdengar seperti bisnis yang menarik," Siwon tersenyum, "Aku harus mengunjunginya kapan-kapan. Apa nama nya?"

"Petals Spa," Heechul menjawab cepat, percakapan berakhir sebagai pelayan muncul untuk mengantar makanan mereka.

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

"Jadi, Tuan Kim..." Siwon berbicara saat mereka tengah menikmati dessert sebagai hidangan terakhir. "Kau sangat tenang."

"Tidak ada yang harus dikatakan," Heechul mengangkat bahu

"Dengan wajahmu yang indah, aku heran kenapa aku tidak melihatmu di majalah."

"Tuan Choi, kau ingin menggodaku?" Heechul mengedipkan matanya, menyebabkan Hangeng tersedak

"Mari kita kembali ke bisnis," Hangeng menyarankan.

"Aku telah mengatakan semuanya dalam pertemuan kita kali ini," Siwon menyatakan, ia berdiri dari meja. "Aku harus pergi. Menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan mu, tuan Kim. Jika kau bosan bergaul dengan orang asing ini, hubungi aku."

Siwon kemudian beranjak pergi dan menghilang setelah melewati pintu. "Aku pikir dia menyukaiku," Heechul menyeringai

"Ayo kita pulang," Hangeng berdiri dan memberi isyarat untuk pergi. "Aku butuh udara segar."

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

"Sangat menyenangkan malam ini." Heechul berkomentar sambil bersandar di pagar balkon hotel kamar. "Udara tidak terlalu dingin."

"Itu karena kau mengenakan setelan jas dan bukan gaun tipis." Hangeng berkomentar dari ambang pintu balkon.

"Apakah kau suka pakaian ku, Hannie?"

"Kau tampak sangat tampan," Hangeng memuji. "Pakaian pria cocok untukmu."

"Kau tidak suka aku memakai gaun?"

"Hal itu membuatmu terlihat murah."

"Itu sedikit menghina," Heechul menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak murah."

"Aku mengatakan itu membuat kau terlihat murah, bukan kau." Hangeng mengklarifikasi, ia meminum kembali botol whiskeynya dan meminumnya.

"Jangan minum lagi," Heechul mulai, ia mengambil botol whiskey dari tangan Hangeng. "Kau tidak perlu minum lagi. Jika kau terus minum, kau akan mabuk."

"Aku ingin mabuk," jawab Hangeng. "Aku mengalami hari yang buruk."

"Apakah itu masalah bisnis? Atau apakah itu tentang perceraianmu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang perceraianku?"

"Zhoumi yang mengatakan kepadaku tentang hal itu. Dia mengatakan kepadaku banyak hal tentangmu, Hannie." Heechul menjelaskan, "Dia juga mengatakan bahwa kau sering kali merindukan anak laki-laki mu yang dibawa oleh mantan istrimu kan?"

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Hangeng berbisik, ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lobi.

"Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Heechul mengerutkan keningnya.

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

Heechul menghabiskan beberapa jam berikutnya sendirian di kamar hotel. Hangeng meninggalkannya tanpa banyak kata. Ia ingin sekali meminta maaf, mungkin ia sudah menyinggung Hangeng dengan pembahasan perceraian. Heechul menoleh ke pintu saat mendengar bunyi bel pintu.

"Siapa ya? Apa itu Hannie?"

Heechul berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia sedikit heran karena yang membunyikan bel adalah seorang wanita. Apakah Han memiliki tamu?

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamar Hangeng?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku tamu nya, dan..."

"Tamu?" wanita itu tersenyum, "Hangeng tidak mungkin memiliki tamu. Dan mana Hangeng? Aku mau bertemu dengannya."

"Dia sedang tidak ada disini, dia ada di lobi."

Wanita itu menerobos masuk dan melihat ke sekitar, ia menemukan sepatu boots warna merah di dekat pintu, dan gaun hitam yang tertata rapih di sofa. Di meja terdapat wig dan peralatan make up. Ia lalu menoleh dan menatap Heechul.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sebenarnya siapa dan apa hubunganmu dengan Hangeng. Tapi yang pasti kau bukan orang yang mempunyai latar belakang baik-baik." Ucap wanita itu, ia lalu keluar dari kamar dan tersenyum kepada Heechul, "Siapapun dirimu, tolong jangan menjerumuskan Hangeng ke dalam sesuatu hal yang buruk. Terima kasih, aku permisi."

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

"Dia ada di kolam renang," Leeteuk menyapa Heechul saat ia melihat pria cantik itu dengan cepat keluar dari lift dan menghampirinya, Leeteuk menjawab dengan tepat tanpa Heechul menanyakannya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Hanya duduk di pinggiran kolam," Leeteuk mengangkat bahu. "Dia sendirian."

"Terima kasih."

Heechul mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia menghampiri Hangeng yang tengah bermain air dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di pinggir kolam. Heechul duduk disampingnya perlahan dan menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Hangeng.

"Kau berpikir terlalu keras, Hannie." Heechul berbisik, "Aku minta maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu."

"Itu bukan salahmu," Hangeng menggeleng. "Perceraianku bukan salahmu."

"Kau pasti sedih, maafkan aku Hannie."

"Aku hanya merindukan anakku, Jessica bukan tipe ibu yang mau merawat anaknya, ia sangat mementingkan karirnya sebagai designer. Aku berharap aku bisa mengasuh anakku."

"Berapa usianya?" tanya Heechul

"Sekitar 17 tahun," jawab Hangeng, "Ia bukan anak kandungku, Jessica tak ingin memiliki anak, aku mengangkatnya saat ia berumur 12 tahun."

"Kau sangat menyayanginya, kan?"

"Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anak kandungku. Tapi, walau dia bukan anak biologisku, entah kenapa dia sangat mirip denganku." Hangeng tertawa kecil, dan itu membuat Heechul tersenyum. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat Hangeng tertawa bukan bersedih.

"Mau kemana, Hannie?" tanya Heechul saat ia melihat Hangeng beranjak dari pinggir kolam.

"Ke kamar, aku ingin tidur." Jawab Hangeng

"Malam ini, jangan tidur di sofa. Tidurlah di kamar." Heechul menawarkan, ia berjalan di samping Hangeng, "Aku tidak menggigit."

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa, aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Aku tidak perduli. Pokoknya kau harus tidur di tempat tidur." Heechul memerintahkan, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, kau membuatku merasa murah."

"Maaf, aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap sopan." Hangeng tersipu

"Kau pernah melihatku telanjang," Heechul menyeringai. "Aku pikir kita telah diluar batas kesopanan."

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

"Ini aku, Tiffany." Suara wanita terdengar di telepon, ia sedang menghubungi seseorang. "Apa kabarmu, bagaimana kehidupan di Amerika?"

"Nuna!" seru pria di telepon, suaranya terdengar sangat senang. "Nuna maaf aku tak bisa hadir di pernikahanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, sedang apa kau?" tanya Tiffany.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan sebuah project, umma sedang berada di Paris dan aku menggantikan posisinya sementara." Jelas pria itu. "Nuna, aku minta maaf, hubunganmu dengan appa tidak berhasil, dan sekarang aku senang kau bisa bahagia dengan suamimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti ayahmu sangat sibuk."

"Ya, seperti itulah dia."

"Dan itu lah yang membuatnya buruk," sela Tiffany. "Kesibukannya membuat dirinya stress dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak baik."

"Maksud nuna?"

"Aku pikir ayahmu berkenalan dengan orang yang akan membawa pengaruh buruk baginya dan juga karirnya."

"Siapa?"

"Aku pikir dia seorang..." Tiffany berhenti sejenak, ia menatap hotel di depannya, mengangkat pandangannya ke lantai 6, dimana Hangeng tinggal. "Cross-dresser."

"Apa?"

"Aku memang sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan ayahmu, tapi aku masih perduli padanya." Jelas Tiffany, "Kau harus segera kembali ke Seoul, temui ayahmu."

"Aku akan mengambil penerbangan besok pagi," ucap pria itu. "Terima kasih nuna, kau sudah memberitahuku hal ini. Aku takkan membiarkan dia merusak appa."

"Sama-sama. Sudah ya aku tutup teleponnya." Tiffany tersenyum, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. "Sampai bertemu di Seoul, Junhui."

 **##############################################################**

* * *

 **##############################################################**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
